all for love
by srtikedeathkd53019
Summary: Dan kuso happily engaged to runo misaki is just waiting for his settled life to start. but the vexos return this time with firm revenge in their minds. determined to break dans life apart. as Dan tries to solve his problem on his own things get bloody and dan himself is forced to make an heartbreaking decision. if you truly love dan,runo drago n shun then please read.


**Hey guys this one story that I have always wanted to write and well I thought I should get it going. Please read through it…..and review! All the Bakugan fans have to love it as the story will contain everything from humor and suspense to adventure and romance.**

**Plus I don't own Bakugan just the thought for this story and love for the characters. **

CHAPTER ONE

"How come you're surprisingly on time today?" Runo asked Dan as she approached him standing just a few yards away from her, smiling.

"well it's our first date since we got engaged" Dan replied." I wanted it to be special" somehow not returning runos smile with his usual wholehearted grin.

"It already is" runo said as she placed her hand on Dans. "And so is this place." she remarked as she gave the moonlit cliff an approving glance where they had spent numerous evenings together

"Yeah, I can't believe it's been 1 almost one month since I actually proposed to you. to me it feels just like yesterday when I first played a game of Bakugan, met Drago and saved the world a couple of times. I seem to have lost track of time plus we'll be married in two weeks. How come time flows by so easily?" Dan said with a sudden thickness implied to his voice although a forced smile stayed on his face

"Well I must say it has been 7 years Dan if you can't keep track of events" Drago merely pointed out as he popped out of Dan's pocket.

Dan shot Drago a glare in Drago's direction before he pushed his Pyrus Dragonoid back into his pocket telling him to shut up.

Runo chuckled. At times Dan seemed so mature; ready to grow up but then again she secretly hoped his habits did not change; after all that was what had contributed to their endless arguments back then which had bought them closer. However she couldn't help but notice that such nostalgic talks didn't come out of dans mouth often.

"So where are u taking me tonight?" Runo asked her face glowing in the moonlight."I can't stay after 11 as my dad and mom are flying out due to some work; someone has to be home considering all those thefts that have been taking place."

"You shouldn't be alone then; at least at nights. Do you want me to come?" Dan asked with a concerned face.

"Well I won't mind." her face already cheerful.

"We'll go there after dinner"

"Dan what's wrong?" runo asked unable to bear dans unusual behavior now.

"Why would you ask that?" Dan asked back trying to keep up with a straight face.

"Its eight already and you haven't mentioned food once, Alice told me you haven't eaten anything plus you do seem a little worried. You haven't been yourself lately." runo added sadly.

"Like Today?" Dan asked his face all grave now as if runo had asked something she _definitely _shouldn't have or rater he didn't want to answer at all.

"No, almost since a week. Everybody noticed it; they just won't say anything"

"Runo it is really not the time to bring this up. Let's just get back first. Then we'll discuss it, ok?"

Dan said as he turned to leave, much calmer if compared to dans usual behavior, when runo suddenly gripped his hand.

"See, that's so unlike you!" Runo almost yelled making several heads turn into their direction. "You never act so calmly"

"I think you should tell them to Dan" advised Drago popping out again.

"no." said Dan firmly his face even more stern now.

"Runo calm down." Dan said as he urged runo to get walking plus telling Drago to get back in the pocket already a little irritated. "Just drop it for now ok? We'll talk later." his tone hinting that his decision of not telling her right now was final.

"ok, but you better not spend all the time eating, leave some of it for me to." runo said managing a smile somehow, trying not to admit it to herself that this behavior of Dan had started to scare her a little as they both walked back, her hand clasped over his tightly as if afraid he might run away.

**meanwhile...**

In a dark room lit with only moonlight man in a grave tone standing with his face towards the window covered in a hood, making only a silhouette visible for the man standing behind him asked " is the plan ready ?"

"Yes sir, certainly" the younger man replied. His voice confident and smoky .

"You know we can't fail this time."

"No sir, we have it all set. Plus we also got the person you asked for he is ready to help and the resistance doesn't have a clue."

"Good" the man in the hood complimented his voice low.

"We think however we should carry it out after a week….."

"No!" the man in the hood said stopping the younger one from completing his sentence. "After two weeks."

" But why sir ? We are ready with everything, why to wait?"

The man in the cloak however replied with a menacingly dead voice this time. "Because it's after two weeks that Dan Kuso plans to marry runo Misaki."

_**How was it?! Please review! :D :D **__** n hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
